interminablecomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Story
Planet Suna 8 Mechabirds are trying to find parts to add to their collection and use as body parts. Suna is one of many dumpster planets for the entire solar system and is about to get conquered by them. There is no other life on the sand planets other than the ones who visits. After they get what they need they get back to their space-motorcycles. When the first one gets on the space-motorcycle a big laser beam from the sky hits it, like an alien abduction but instead of getting abducted the laser destroys the Mechabird and the bike. From the air an 8 foot 2 alien floats down from the laser beam. The rest of the Mechabirds looks at him. He says nothing at first because he inspects the Mechabirds. You’ll do fine, he says. The Mechabirds looks at each other and then one of them points a mechabird-gun at him and fires a bullet, halfway through the bullet stops because of the alien’s telekinesis. He points his hand like he is turning the bullet around and releases the bullet. The bullet returned to the Mechabird who shot the bullet, killed the Mechabird. I am Radakir of Edorax, you serve me from now on, he says. I have been fascinated by your species for a long time. Don’t worry, your species I won’t collect. You will assist me to collect another specie, the homosapiens. Meanwhile On Earth - Manhattan, New York The two best friends Chad and Jack are in the HendriX facility, Chad’s father's company. Jack is playing video games in the game area while the tech genius Chad, is working on a school project on a table behind. Chad want’s Jack to turn down the volume so he can concentrate but Jack doesn’t listen. Suddenly the TV got turned off and Jack turned around, seeing Chad pointing his cyberhand towards the TV. Come on dude, why did you have to do that? I had almost defeated the alien boss! Chad shakes his head. Jack sits beside him and asks, how is your girlfriend pal? She isn’t my girlfriend, we’re just working on a project together. Jack says: Together? and winks at him. Do you always have to do that Jack? You know me Chad... i’m both cool and annoying, as he leaves to get his bag. During The Same Time In Rapid City, South Dakota Ellie Keith had just moved in to a small apartment in Rapid City. She is about to see her friend from college, Kira Jones. They haven’t seen each other since college and want to catch up over lunch. They meet in a café in the city and after a while of talking, a man with a hood enters the café. Bring me the fucking money punk, he says to the cashier. She starts to open the cash register and everyone in the café is on the ground. What are we gonna do? Kira asks. Look outside someone’s car is being stolen! Ellie says to Kira. During that short head turn from Kira, Ellie is able to use her superspeed to run towards the hooded man and take him out. She returns just before Kira turns her head back. What? There is no car being stolen and we are being robb. She didn’t have the time to finish her sentence because she sees the hooded man knocked out on the floor. How, who, what? What happened? She asks. How could I know? I was here with you, Ellie says with a twinkle in her eye. Some old people in the café starts to kick the knocked out robber. Both girls started to giggle a little bit. Night Time In Salt Lake City Casey Combs is working the evening shift as a guard outside a motel in Salt Lake City. He hears a lady screaming from one of the rooms, so he pulls out his taser and walks towards the sound. The screaming stops when he is outside one of the rooms. Mam! Is everything alright in there? Hello? If you hear me, I’m a guard and i’m kicking down the door, Casey says. When he kicks the door down he sees the lady strapped to a chair with tape covering her mouth. He walks inside and she points with her eye to the left. The man who strapped the lady jumps towards Casey but just in time he grabs him and backs him into the other wall. You wanna explain to me why you strapped this fine lady to a chair mister? Casey asks. The man points a gun on Caseys midsection and fires a bullet and at the same time the woman is trying to scream at him. Just as the man fired the gun, a part of Casey’s midsection turned into a tiny hole surrounded by liquid water. The bullet passed through, like he shot the wall behind him. The man looks at Casey and says: What the hell? Casey headbutts the man and knocking him out. He turns to the lady who is shocked. He rips off the tape from her mouth and says: Shh, Shh! Before she even said anything. I know what you saw but you didn’t see that. How did you?! How could you?! It just phased through you. While she says that, he is done ripping off the rest of the tape that made her stuck to the chair. No it didn’t. I only headbutted the guy, end of story. As they are walking out from the room she says: I could record this and make a story about it, I’m a reporter. Casey lifts her and she says: Put me down! He takes her into the room again, putting her on the bed and lifts the broken door and puts it where it use to be. Fine, the bullet ‘’phased’’ through me. I didn’t wanna go through the whole blood thing again, he said. This has happened before? She replies. He looks through the window and shuts the drapes. It’s been going on for about 2 years, but you can’t make a big deal out of it. There is a reason I don’t want people to know about it, miss? Gray, Alison Gray, she replies. I’m Casey Combs and aside from me saving your life, do you want to grab a drink or something? My shift is over anyways and i’m thirsty. A hole just appeared inside of you and you want to grab a drink? With a total stranger? She says. I mean okay, how about this. You tell me how you got in that situation over a drink, feel more comfortable with me asking you out now? She laughs. Fine, holeman. They were about to walk outside but he says: Hold on, I forgot something. The man who was knocked out is seen cuffed to a pole outside the motel, they leave and they are heading towards a bar. Meanwhile In Kyoto, Japan Inside a dojo a man named Ryan Hall is doing his 837th day in a row of a combined set of martial arts training including: Taekkyon, Jujutsu, T'ai chi ch'uan, Shuai Jiao, Aikido and alongside the ancient secret combat known as T’ai’Dragon. It’s a 500 year old secret combat to master the Denki´Dragon (Electric Dragon). (conversation in japanese) Sensei Yu, you look tired old friend, Ryan says. You are using big words for such a petty body, Sensei Yu replies. I’m 6’1 and weighs 200 pounds, you are 5’6 and weighs as much as a bag. Who is the petty one here? Ryan responds. A bag full of possibilities and surprises, Sensei Yu says as jumps kick Ryan surprisingly. After the session he sits in a japanese bar beside one of his training friends, Kairi Takashi. 2 hours meditation, 2 hour warm-up and 4 hours of pure training. 837th day of all that and… nothing. Kairi, when am I ready to wield the power of the Denki´Dragon? It takes a pure heart to wield the dragon and you know that, you will get there, I know that. Soon you are able to meet the dragon, she says. I don’t know, it’s been so long since I started and I believe that I won’t be able to keep going anymore, he says. Kairi grabs Ryan’s hands and says: Look at me, you will do it. You are the one Sensei has been looking for, I know it. He smiles at her and then one of the younger training students rushed in the bar and says: Master Ryan! It’s Sensei, he is dead. Both Ryan and Kairi looks at each other in shock and leaves the bar. They run towards the dojo, only to see Sensei Yu with multiple stab wounds into the heart. Ryan sits on his knees and can’t believe what has happened. He is holding Sensei’s hand and breaks out a loud scream of grief. As he is doing that, he doesn't realise that both his and Sensei’s eyes are glowing in blue electric shades. There is a couple of electric sparkles that appears from both Ryan’s and Sensei’s bodies. Kairi is speechless as she is watching from the opening door of the dojo. Ryan finally realises that something is happening and asks just that, what is happening? The lights in the dojo starts to turn off and on a couple of times before the light bulbs burst to pieces on the ground. This has to be it! The Denki´Dragon has found you, Kairi says loudly because of all the noise. Ryan looks down on the Sensei and sees him becoming pure electricity and then merges with Ryan’s body. Everything stops. Kairi is running towards an unconscious Ryan on the floor. Ryan! Ryan! Wake up, please! His head is on Kairi’s lap and suddenly after a few seconds he breathes out heavily (breathes heavily) and has those glowing blue electrical eyes. She says: Thank god! Where is the Sensei?, Ryan asks. I’m here Ryan, I’m in your head. You have finally mastered Denki´Dragon’s spirit, Sensei Yu says. Wait, you were the Denki´Dragon all along? Ryan curiously asks. Who are you talking to, Ryan? Kairi asks. It’s Sensei, he is in my head, he tells me that we merged, bonded with each other. He was the Denki´Dragon spirit all along. You finally opened your heart to the fullest when you saw me dying. You are pure of heart and is bonded with me, the legendary Denki´Dragon. Ryan smiles and says: This is alot to take in but we have to find the bastards who killed you, Sensei. I didn’t actually die, Sensei says. It was fake blood and was only an act. WHAT?! Ryan says loudly. This was all an act? You weren’t dead? Kairi hears what Ryan is saying and thoughtfully looks at him at the same time as Ryan conversates with Sensei. It was the fastest way to make you use your full potential, Sensei says. Fine Sensei, don’t ever do something like that again though because I got really scared there for a moment, Ryan says. Scared little Ryan, Sensei jokingly says. Very funny Sensei… Ha-Ha, Ryan replies. Okay it really starts to bother me that you are talking to yourself, Kairi says. He is only joking around anyways, says Ryan with a smile. Meanwhile In The Caliginous Realm Demons and dark souls are flying around a man named Conrad Sinclair in one of the dark realms, The Caliginous Realm. It’s one of the realms for souls who is possessed in any way, it serves as a type of storage for them. Conrad is trying to find one specific soul that is related to his earthly work as a PIFMB (Private Investigator For Magical Beings). When he finds the soul that is trapped in a magical ball called a Soul Circle, he puts it in one of his coat pockets. He is about to leave when a giant demon blocks his way. He is used to demons picking on him because that is what they do. You owe me five magical pennys Sinclair, says the demon with a deep voice. You haven’t forgotten have you? No of course not you giant teddy bear, Conrad says. Hold out your hand Marxy. Marxy, the giant demon opens his hand and Conrad gives him 5 magical pennys. They are so shiny, says Marxy with a happy tone. I’ll be on my way then and you have a good one buddy, says Conrad as he leaves towards a magical door. By the way, look at your hand for me again Marxy, says Conrad with a twinkle in his eye. Marxy opens his hand again as he had his eyes on Conrad before. When he opens his hand, 5 bubbles floats around and bursts. Oh you little shit magician, says Marxy ragingly and flies towards Conrad. Oh look at the time, I would have loved to stay and chat but… someone is knocking on the other side of the door. Bye bye then, Conrad says as he just in time closes the magical door and gets away. 4th time in a row, he says as he smiles and walks away from his closet where the door used to be. A Few Days Later, Manhattan Regional Airport Thank you for agreeing to fly out with me to help me with my errand, says Kira. Well the apartment can use a little bit of alone time, plus i’ve never been to Manhattan before, says Ellie while she takes her bag from the conveyor belt. They were walking in Manhattan when they passed the HendriX facility, where the errand takes place. Shouldn’t we check in to a hotel first? Asks Ellie. It’s fine, this doesn’t take that long, replies Kira. As they are talking to the information section in the building, Chad Hendrix walks past them. Kira says: Hold on, Chad? He stops and turns around and says: Jones? Kira Jones? Wait don’t tell me that the Hendrix facility is from your family, says Kira. He laughs and says: It actually is. I had no idea that your family owned this, I never realised that your last name was in fact this company’s tribe, says Kira all fascinated. Yeah, I didn’t talk a lot about my father’s company in high school, replies Chad. What are you doing here? I’m on a errand actually. Ellie says: Were you ever supposed to introduce me Kira? She apologizes and introduces Ellie to Chad. So you two have known eachother since high school? Ellie asks. We were lab partners in Mr. Risley’s class and… And what? asks Ellie. We had a little fling going on towards the end of the last year, says Chad. What happened? Ellie curiously asks. I guess… we never kinda finished in a way. Chad had to move to, well here. So it just ended by itself I guess, says Kira. She looks at Chad with a smile and was just about to say something when Chad’s friend Ryan rushes in. Chad! Out here now man! Chad looks at Kira and Ellie and says: Excuse me, and runs outside. Ryan, I was in the middle of. He got interrupted because he sees where Ryan is pointing. What the hell is that? Chad asks. Ryan says: How should I know, it looks like a bird-man or something. What both of them are seeing is a, that’s right a Mechabird! Cars are flipped over and burning, people are running and screaming. That’s a tall bird, says Ryan. Chad says: We have to do something, get the people to safety. You have your suit underneath right? He opens his hoodie a little bit and the nuclear emblem shows. I never take it off, well almost never, says Ryan and runs towards an empty alley. The girls inside hear the sound of chaos outside and walks outside the door. What is going on, what is that? asks Kira. Chad says: Stay inside, it’s about to get heated. Why should we stay inside and not you? Asks Ellie. Chad rips of his suit that covered his cyber arms. That’s why, he says as he launches to the air with his cyber jetpack. After a few seconds of silence between the girls, a car is being flipped over towards them. Without thinking, Ellie uses her speed to get them both out of the way. Kira looks at Ellie and is shocked. Great day for surprises I guess, says Ellie and turns her head towards a fighting Chad with the Mechabird. Both of them see a fire in the sky flying and rescuing people from the chaos. Ellie says: This is even shocking to me but I’ll explain later, okay? Kira says: You don’t have to. As she makes a copy of herself. Okay, maybe both of us can explain later? Says Kira. Ellie was shocked but said: Deal. Neither of them has a suit but helps the people anyways. Ellie is so fast that people won’t know her identity anyways. She helps the flying fireman, which is Ryan. Super speed. That’s cool, says Ryan. Thanks, a flying fireman, kinda cool. Says Ellie. Kira has a mask to cover her eyes with that she always has with her in the pocket. She puts it on and creates 4 copies of herself and points them to locations where people needs rescuing. Chad fights the 7 foot Mechabird that uses it’s mechabird-gun on him. Chad creates a cyber shield with his left arm and a hand blast on the right arm. The Mechabird shoots at Chad’s shield and the impact of the blast makes him fly into a car. Don’t worry Chad, I got this, says a flying Ryan towards the Mechabird. As he flies towards it, the Mechabird slaps him into a building. This thing is strong for being a bird, says Ryan in pain. The Mechabird is in front of Chad who is laying on the broken car. It points the mechabird-gun at him but then Ellie runs towards them. She takes the mechabird-gun and the Mechabird is looking for it. Are you looking for this? Says Ellie on top of another car. The Mechabird is running towards Ellie but she runs behind it and when the Mechabird turns around she runs behind it again. The Mechabird is able to track her next running position with the robot eye and slaps her away to another car while she was running. Meanwhile, Kira is helping people with the help of her copies. A woman is telling her that her kid is trapped on the 3rd floor in a building that was burning because of the mechabird-gun. She tells her copies to stand on top of each others shoulders so they could reach the kid, and they did right before the building exploded. The woman thanks Kira and she says: You’re welcome! Meanwhile, the Mechabird is about to finish Chad once again with the mechabird-gun it took from Ellie. Just before it fires, Ryan is able to fire a fusion blast on the Mechabird, completely melting it to the ground. Kira decreated her copies and is running towards Ellie on the broken car and Ryan is running towards Chad on the other broken car. They see if they are okay and they say their fine. The 4 of them regroups together and Chad says: We need to talk. In An Alien Spaceship Somewhere In Space Radakir is sitting on a throne while a Mechabird walks towards him. The Mechabird relays what happened to the other Mechabird on earth. Radakir rises from his throne and walks towards the Mechabird. He takes the Mechabird on to the wall and says in anger: I thought you said that Earth had no major protection. It was a slight miscalculation Master Radakir, says the Mechabird. I don’t accept miscalculations, whispers Radakir as he rips the Mechabirds head off. Find the ones responsible for our delay, do not hesitate to kill them and then bring the corpses to me, says Radakir to 4 other Mechabirds. A capsule is launched to earth with the Mechabirds inside. HendriX Facility, Manhattan, New York Jack, Ellie and Kira is sitting around a big conference table in a conference room on the 4th floor in the HendriX Facility while Chad is standing. I don’t really know what to say, says Chad. How about awesome? We have found 2 more like us, I didn’t think that was possible. Responds Jack. It is fascinating to say the least, says Kira. So what can your robot arms do more than shield yourself and create a laser cannon? Asks a copy of Kira appearing behind Chad. He got shocked and said: Jesus! The copy walks towards Kira and merges with her. All of them explains their story and how they received their powers and abilities to each other. (Chad) Cyberman Before I was born, my parents had to flee from earth because of an experiment-gone-wrong by my father. He was a space scientist, experimenting with dark matter from outer space. After trying to combine dark matter with lava stones from earth's core, the lab exploded. It created monster like creatures made with dark matter energy and a build of lava stones. My mother was about to go into labour but they couldn't get to the hospital because the monsters had a target on my father. He had a key to a smaller rocket and they was about to launch to space. Just before closing the door to the rocket, one of the monsters grabbed my father. My mother told me that she was screaming after him, but dad was able to push the button from the outside while being dragged by the monster, closing the doors and the rocket was launched to space. My mother told me that she was in tears and realised that her husband was dead while she was in a rocket with her unborn child, me. She got injured severely, including the birth parts. When she gave birth to me in a medical room in the skylab, I was born without arms because of the injuries she had. She was alone with me and both of us were in that skylab for 20 years. I just made it back 2 years ago and my mother passed away when I was 11. I had to take care of myself in that skylab for 9 years. The cybernetic arms was found in one of the lab-storages in the skylab when I was young. My mother was also a scientist and was the one who made the modifications to make them work as my own arms. (Ellie) Ms. Rapid My story is not that complicated. It was on a field trip with school to M.E.T.A Labs 2 years ago. I was curious to see what was inside one of the chemical labs, so I went inside alone. After a few minutes there was a power failure in the building, shutting all the doors. And what I didn’t know was that I was standing inside a marked spot where chemicals were tested. Because of the power failure a big container appeared from above and I was captured inside. The chemicals were also inside and the container started to test the chemicals while I was there. There is usually only 1 chemical at a time but there was 20 different chemicals mixed together with me, creating a faster person. When I woke up after a few days, I was located in a hospital with my parents. When the left, my hand started to flicker and suddenly I was outside the hospital. The speed transferred me out there, I was so shocked that I fainted. I woke up in the hospital again and my parents was angry with me for ‘’running’’ out from the hospital. A year later I told them about my speed and now they are not that shocked anymore. (Jack) Fusionstorm And I was involved in a accident including fusion particles 3 years ago. I was an intern pilot for the army and I was flying over the north pacific ocean when my plane got shot down by our enemies. I crash landed inside a volcano and my plane exploded, it’s a miracle that I survived. Later inside the volcano I understood how I survived. There was something inside the volcano walls that made me absorb all of the explosion fire. I never figured out what it was but it made me to what I am. (Kira) Multi-Girl I’m the only one of us that was born with my ability. My mom was obsessed with the idea of duplicating matter, she was a physicist after all. Before I was born she had invented a duplication matter called Multination and created a liquid form that she drank. She wanted to see if it worked on herself but it didn’t. When I was born a few weeks later, the doctor said that my mom was about to have quadruplets. What the doctor didn’t know was that in reality it was only one baby. The three other babies was my duplicates but she didn’t realize that until she got home. The duplicates merged with me and mom was shocked, dropping a plate she held. Unfortunately my mom passed away when I was 10 years old, my dad took care of me with his new wife and only dad knows about my abilities.